If I should fall behind
by erin jaeger
Summary: Collection of one-shots. :) [Various/Reader] [Annie up!]
1. Punishment - Connie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title: **Punishment  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing: **Connie/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings: **None.

This is my 2nd time writing this. _ I originally wrote it last night while I was extremely tired and I somehow deleted it without saving it. D:

-

"This is your fault you know." You pushed the scrub brush across the floor of the mess hall.

"My fault? I'm not aware you pelting Instructor Shadis with mashed potatoes was my fault."

You shot a glare at Connie. "YOU started the food fight." You sighed, "Now, I have to clean up the mess hall on top of cleaning the bathroom in the girls barracks." There was now way you were going to get to sleep before midnight now.

Connie pouted. _Na-_

"I just want to be alone right now Connie."

"Alright…" He patted you on the shoulder. "Don't push yourself too hard _Name_."

You stopped scrubbing to watch Connie disappear from sight. You groaned, wiping some sweat from your brow. You were miserable right now but at least you weren't forced to run laps until sunrise!

-

You stretched your tired muscles. Cleaning the mess hall hadn't taken as long as you expected. Hopefully cleaning the bathroom would be quick as well. You stepped inside and blinked. "Connie?"

Your friend looked up at you from the ground and grinned sheepishly. "Hey _Name_."

"What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here! " You knelt next to him.

"I just wanted to help you." He held up the scrub brush in his hand.

You couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." You leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as you grabbed the toilet brush.

Connie grinned. He wondered what he'd have to do to get an actual kiss from you.

-

Derp, if anyone has any requests just let me know! ~Erin Jaeger


	2. Bad hair day - Mikasa

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Title: Bad hair day  
Rating: G  
Pairing: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: None.

I'm still working on my Armin one-shot. I'm not sure how I want to end it yet. I thought of this cute little idea at work today. J

-

You smiled, brushing Mikasa's long black hair. "You're hair is beautiful." You made sure to comb all the tangles out of it. "I don't understand why you want to cut it."

Mikasa touched a lock of her raven hair. "It might get caught in the 3D Maneuver gear."

"Hmm…" You grabbed a pair of scissors from the table next to you. "You have a good point." You made your first cut. "I'm honored you trusted me enough to let me do this for you."

"It was either you or Sasha."

You laughed. You didn't want to imagine what Sasha would do to her hair, it might even be able to scare Jean. "I see why you chose me." You continued in silence until you were almost finished, "Maybe I'll cut my hair too."

"I can do it for you. I need to repay you for doing this for me."

"Really? Thank you Mikasa!" You beamed. You knew a beautiful new friendship was formed.

-

Hopefully Armin will be done soon~!  
~Yami Sango


	3. Lies - Marco

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinegeki no Kyojin.

Title: Lies.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Marco/You  
Spoilers: Uhhh….  
Warnings: No.

I'm just dragging my feet because I've been busy. Bleh. Hopefully by the end of the week!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lies.

"Everything is going to be fine." He smiled, embracing you gently.

_Liar._ You wanted to scream.

"Marco…" You held onto him tightly, clutching at the back of his shirt as you buried your face in his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of your head. "I'm going to join the Military Police." He beamed down at you proudly, "I finally get to serve the king."

Your heart sank even further, he would still be torn away from you but not by a titan, he would be inside Wall Sina. You should be happy he decided not to join the Recon Corps… he would be safe. These 3 years he trained away from you had been hell. You saw him only a handful of times since he became a part of the 104th Trainees Squad.

You couldn't help the tears that now fell.

"_Name_?" Marco pulled you back just enough to get a look at your face. "Why are you crying?," he asked a mixture of concern and confusion written on his face.

"I'm never going to see you again!" You sobbed, balling one of your fists, you pounded his chest.

"_Name_…" He pulled you back against him. "Don't be silly." Marco soothingly pet your head. "You're coming with me. You're my family… I would never leave you behind."

You quickly wiped at your tears with your hand. "Really?"

Marco flashed you a bright smile. "Of course! You'll see. We'll leave for Wall Sina tomorrow morning."

You held on tighter to your boyfriend. You wanted to believe him… you really did. You couldn't help but shake the feeling that this would be the last time you saw him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gah…. I love Marco. D:  
~Yami Sango


	4. Arent you? - Reiner

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Title: Aren't you…?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Reiner/You  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.

:D!

-x-x-x-x-

You fidgeted glancing up at the boy who had you pressed against a wall.

Reiner simply stared down at you. One hand was flat against the wall while the other rested on his hip. He purses his lips, you had been driving him crazy for sometime now.

You chewed on your bottom lip. Had you upset him somehow? "Reiner?" Before you realized what was happening, the blondes lips were covering your own.

Your color orbs widened. To say you were in shock at the moment would be an understatement. Your hands flew up to grasp at the jacket of Reiners uniform.

Reiner grinned into the kiss, he pressed himself fully against your body earning a gasp from you. He uses this to his advantage, deepening the kiss. The hand that was on his lip found its way to your waist to pull you even closer to him if possible.

You slowly began to respond to the kiss. Was this really happening? You had a crush on Reiner for a while now… he really felt the same? Wait? Him and Bertholdt weren't…? He wasn't...?

Slowly Reiner pulled away for some much needed air.

You licked your lips, leaning your head against the wall behind you. "Wow…," you breathed. You found yourself playing with the hemming of his jacket, "So… does this mean you and Bertholdt aren't… you know?"

Reiner stared at you for a moment, letting your question sink in. He suddenly chuckled, patting the top of your head. "Don't be silly. Where did you get that idea?"

You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest. He was laughing at you! "Hmph." A light blush spread on your cheeks.

"Come on." Reiner took hold of one of your hands. "We're late for lunch." He tugged you in the direction of the mess hall.

You smiled. The first genuine smile in ages. "And whose fault is that?"

"Hush you, before I make sure we're late for training this afternoon."

-x-x-x-x-

My love for Reiner has grown a lot in the past few days. :) Same for Bertholdt, haha.  
~Yami Sango


	5. Goodbye - Bertholdt

**Discaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Goodbye  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Bertholdt/You  
**Spoilers:** YES.  
**Warnings:** None.

:) This contains hints to a spoiler so if you aren't caught up with the manga then I suggest you don't read!

x-x-x-x-x-x

You rolled over in bed, stretching your arm to drape over your lover. You slowly opened your eyes. Not only was the space empty but the spot was cold, indicating he had been up for awhile now.

"Bertl…" You groaned, sitting up. You rubbed your eyes as you scanned the room. He was sitting in the windowsill watching the rain. He looked lost in his own world, he seemed so sad.

You frowned. Slipping on his button down shirt you padded over across the room to him. "Bertl…" You crawled into his lap, startling him in the process. He really wasn't mentally here was he? You leaned back against him, "Why aren't you in bed?"

He gave you a small smile, wrapping his arms around your waist. "The rain woke me up." He rested his head on top of yours.

You closed your eyes, breathing in his scent. "You seemed like you were deep in thought."

Your boyfriend took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He pulled you closer to his body, if possible.

"Bertholdt?" You tilted your head back to look up at him.

Bertholdt leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on your cheek. "I love you," he said just above as whisper as he then nuzzled your neck.

You let out a giggle. "I love you too."

He sighed. "This will be the last time I can be with you like this."

You froze, your eyes going wide in shock. "W-What?" You scrambled to your feet. You stared at your boyfriend, "What are you talking about?"

Bertholdt stood. "_Name_..." He leaned forward gathering your smaller frame in his arms. "I do love you," he buried his face in your hair.

Your arms hung limply at your sides unable to return the embrace. "You love me?" You laughed bitterly. You blankly stared at the wall in front of you.

Bertholdt soothingly ran a hand down your hair. "You… You wouldn't understand." He pulled you back enough from his body to gently lift your chin up so you could look him in the eyes. "I'm a monster." He swallowed harshly. "I don't deserve to be loved by you." Bertholdt captured your lips in a chaste kiss, the last kiss you would share with him.

You watched the man you loved cross your bedroom. He stopped for a moment to take one last look at you before returning to his own room. "Bertl…" You couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

It wasn't until a week later you understood what he meant.

_"I'm a monster."_ His words echoed in your head.

x-x-x-x-x-x

;_; I've become extremely attached to Bertl as of late.  
~Yami Sango


	6. In the morning - Erd

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin!

Title: In the morning  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairng: Erd/You  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.

I thought of this last night before going to bed. :) Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following as well! :) All of you rock!

x-x-x-x

"Come on, we should get you to bed." Erd stood up from his seat on the couch, he gently took hold of your arm as he hoisted you up from your seat next to him.

You giggled, clutching to your blonde friends shirt. It had been awhile since all of you had time to unwind. Auruo had gotten his hands one some whisky. You may have had a little too much to drink…

Gunter bid you a farewell, lifting up his shot glass. Auruo nodded, sliding his arm across the back of his seat. His hand now on Petra's shoulder. Petra gave you a smile, taking a small sip from her wine glass.

"I'll head back after I have _Name_ settled in."  
You pouted cutely. "N-No fair!," you slurred as you let Erd led you down the hallway.

He chuckled, "I don't want Hanji to murder me because you can't work tomorrow." Erd knew she would be pissed if you were unable to assist her in her experiments in the morning. You were the scientists favorite subordinate.

Erd opened the door to your bedroom, lighting the small lamp next to the door. "Come on." He helped strip you of your jacket and boots. "Into bed."

"Will you join me?" You reached out, taking hold of the lapels of his uniform. You took a step closer to him.

"_Name_…," Erd's larger hands covered your own.

Standing on your tippy toes you closed the gap between the two of you, placing a soft kiss on his lips. You knew the alcohol was the only reason you had the courage to kiss him. You had been attracted to him for awhile now. Hanji was the only one you had told, she had been pushing you to tell him how you felt.

Erd's cheeks were tinged pink. "_Name_." He pried your hands off him. "I think you need to lay down."

"Oh…," disappointment laced your voice.

Erd placed a kiss on your forehead. "It's not like that." He helped you lay down. "You're drunk."

"I know what I want." You practically whined.

Erd chuckled, covering you with your blanket. "Kiss me tomorrow. When you're sober." He brushed your _color_ bangs away from your eyes. "Sweet dreams." He smiled, you were already asleep.

He would have to make the first move tomorrow he supposed.

x-x-x-x

Yeah… this is a product of drunkenness. I hope you still enjoyed it otherwise!  
~Yami Sango


	7. Before we go - Jean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title: **Before we go  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring: **Jean/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** None.

Writing this really cheered me up, I was kind of feeling down. Bleh.

x-x-x-x-x

You pursed your lips as you stared at your friend Jean. You were lost in your own little word, not realizing you were starting to freak him out a bit.

"Uh…," Jean scratched the back of his head nervously. You had that serious expression on your face for quite some time now… and it was directed at him. "_Name_..." His cheeks tinged pink.

You took a determined step towards him causing him to take one back.

"_N-Name_?" Another step. Jean swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of his throat as he felt his back bump the wall behind him. He was sort of afraid of that look in your eyes… you looked unpredictable.

"Jean." You finally spoke, your voice filled with an unidentified emotion.

Jean held his breath as you stood on your tippy toes. "_Na-_" He was cut off by your lips. He stiffened, he felt his face burning up.

You pulled away seemingly satisfied with yourself.

Jean stared at you. "What was that for?!" He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. You stole his first kiss! Yeah… he knew that was sort of a girly thing to get angry over but he wasn't even the one who made the first move! He should have kissed you!

You gave him a small apologetic smile. "I should have asked…" You now looked bashfully at your feet. "I just… I just wanted to have my first kiss just in case I didn't make it back alive." You kicked a small rock that happened to be in the way of you foot, "I kinda like you too..."

Jean sighed, gently bopping you on the head with his fist. "Don't be silly." He felt his heart racing a little at your confession.

"Huh?" You glanced up at him.

Jean gave you a lopsided grin, "You'll get more kisses after we get back." His hand found yours, lacing your fingers together. "Come on." He tugged you, "Let's get ready."

x-x-x-x-x

I hope you enjoyed this! I have an idea for Irwin but I don't know how to get it started. D:  
~Yami Sango


	8. Forgiveness - Reiner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title** Forgiveness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Reiner/You  
**Spoilers:** Yes.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers

I once again apologize for not being around. ;_; I am working on stuff, so expect it soon! Thank you to everyone from here and GoTV who reviewed!

xoxoxox

His grip tightened around your neck causing a strangled noise to fall from your lips. His golden eyes bore into your color orbs.

"I'm sorry...," he whispered, leaning in he placed an oddly tender kiss on your lips.

You couldn't struggle. His weight on your hips and the calloused hands around your neck kept you pinned in place. Your hands gripped at the fabric of his uniform jacket, the cloth twisting in your hold.

His warm breath tickled your ear, "You weren't supposed to find out. " His tears dampened your cheeks.

"R-Reiner." You gasped. You felt your strength leaving your body. you didn't want to die just yet... not this way at least. A choked sob was torn from your throat as his nails bit deeper into the sensitive skin of your throat.

This wasn't what he wanted... He wanted you to return with both Bertholdt and him to his village. He knew that could never happen... you could never forgive him for what he had done. He had no choice but to take the life of the woman he loved.

He buried his head in your shoulder as he felt you take your last breath.

"I'm sorry..." His shoulders shook as he let the tears fall. "I'm sorry...," he knew it was no use apologizing. there was no way you would forgive him now if you could.

Maybe... maybe in your next lifetime he could seek forgiveness.

xoxoxox

sdjgew. Why did I write this?! D:  
~Yami Sango


	9. With a chance of rain - Bertholdt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Title:** With a chance of rain  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Bertholdt/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** None.

rehberew. I love Bertholdt. I got the idea from this from a cute Bertholdt/Reader story on deviantart.

xoxoxox

The boys of the 104th stood silently staring at the sight before them.

"What...?" Jean finally uttered.

"How is that even comfortable?" Connie asked, wide-eyed.

Reiner emerged from the showers, holding the edge of a white cotton towel that was draped over his broad shoulders. He raised a brow, pushing his way to the front of the group of boys.

Reiner clapped Connie on the shoulder, almost sending the petite boy to the ground. "What are you guys standing around for?" He looked down and grinned, "Well, well." He let out a small chuckle, "What do we have here?"

Bertholdt was in one of his many usual sleeping positions. The side of this face was pressed into his pillow, his arms were shoved underneath the rather flat pile of fluff. He was laying on his stomach with his knees drawn up and his rump stuck up in the air.

That was not why the teenagers were staring though. What was odd was the _other_ body that occupied the bed.

_Name_ was sprawled out on the small twin bed next to Bertholdt. Her face was towards the foot of the bed, her _color_ hair messily splayed around her. _Name_ was on her back, one arm across her stomach with the other touching Bertholdt's feet.

Reiner snorted, one of _Name's_ tiny feet was smack in the tall boys face. The blonde, grinned with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Armin blinked, "Reiner?"

Reiner licked his dry lips, raising one of his large hands and bringing it down on his friends rear.

A pained yelped left Bertholdt's lips as his eyes shot open. He pushed himself up with his arms, groggily looking around the room. "Reiner?," his voice was heavy with sleep.

A deep laugh erupted from the bulky teens throat. "Have a nice sleep?" He grinned, nodding to the other body in the bed. "You might want to get up before Shadis comes in."

Bertholdt's eyes widened as a deep crimson spread across his cheeks. He sat up quickly, "_Name_!," He gently shook her.

_Name_ grumbled, swatting at her boyfriend. "Ughhh." Her _color_ eyes slowly slid open. She stiffened as she saw multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. She shot up, almost tumbling out of the bed in the process.

"Morning sleepy head." Reiner winked at the startled girl.

"I…" She chewed on her bottom lip as her cheeks tinged pink, "I… I'm going to go now." She turned around, lightly pecking Bertholdt on the cheek before scurrying to the window in the back of the barracks to a small window.

All eyes were on her as she let out a squeak as he tripped over her own feet while climbing out.

"Well," Reiner turned his attention back to Bertholdt. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Make sure you dress warm." He stood back up, walking over to his bed to grab his jacket. "It's going to snow."

Bertholdt blinked as he stood. "Snow?"

"With a chance chance of rain," Jean added as an after thought as he recalled _Name's_ sleeping position.

xoxoxox

It's funny because my boyfriend hates sharing a bed with me. _ I tend to sleep in awkward positions like this. Once he came into the room to find me sleeping sideways on the bed... I took up the whole freaking king sized bed, haha.  
~Yami Sango 


	10. Rise & Shine - Annie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Rise & Shine  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Annie/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** None.

I wrote this while half asleep last night. _

xoxoxox

You swallowed thickly. How did this happen? You needed to get up soon before you missed breakfast... again.

You peered down at the arm that was securely wrapped around your waist, somehow during the course of the night, your blanket had gotten tangled up with your bed mates. You found yourself prisoner in one of Annie's famous blanket cocoons.

You stomach rumbled, "Annie...," your voice was barely above a whisper. It was no secret among the girls of the 104th that Annie was no morning person. "Annie," you tried calling her name again, louder this time. You slowly began to pull yourself away from the smaller body only to be forcefully pulled back.

"No."

"But breakfast...," you sounded pitiful.

A yawn escaped the body pressed against your back, "Not yet." Her voice was full of sleep but her tone held no room for arguments. Annie rested her head between your shoulder blades, seeking your warmth.

A small whine escaped your lips but you excepted your fate none the less. 'This is going to be a long morning...,' you thought as your stomach rumbled once more.

xoxoxox

Because we all know Annie isn't a morning person. XD  
~Yami Sango


End file.
